Lacking Simplicity
by giggleplex and Yuna Leonheart
Summary: AU - After being involved in numerous violent and gang-related activities, Cloud Strife's best friend Tifa convinces him to start over and attend the local high-school. But things are not as they seem, as he quickly realizes what a lie people can live.
1. Default Chapter

Cloud Strife, snarled slightly at the sight before him.  
  
Hectic teens wandered aimlessly and quite plentifully around Shinra High School's crowded courtyard. Squeals, yells and laughs were coming in large and uncontrolled spouts around him, and Cloud was quite disgusted with this show of overwhelming immaturity.  
  
Not even bothering to yell at the girl who bumped into him rudely, he just glared and started forward to some sort of sign or directions to the so- called office among the chaos. All he saw of the girl was a forest colored backpack, and a few flyaway braids before she moved in back of a passing football junkie, but the undisguised femininity was quite evident to someone with a past such as Cloud's. . .he shook his head to temporarily rid himself of the memories.  
  
When he finally reached the stone monstrosity of the "under plate" (as the locals seemed to call it), he took the shortest route possible to the small, and crowded office. He tried to say as few words as he could manage to the overly friendly women on the other side of the desk, allowing his green, glaring eyes to do all of the unnecessary babbling. But, his silent demeanor was not because of lack of the women's part. They giggled childishly, their faces crinkling up in wide and happy smiles, with their pink pens clicking in and out.  
  
Nevertheless, they did move quite efficiently considering all of the time they seemed to spend attempting to socialize with the teen. Five minutes from entering, he exited with a schedule folded up in his hand, a map, and a rather worn and scratched key clutched in his other. His oddly booted feet, briskly strode across to the main hallway.  
  
Colorless lockers seemed to close in on him from all directions. Spluttering florescent lights faced from the closed off ceiling, somewhat illuminating the mounds of students crossing in all directions. The sound over here seemed almost deafening compared to the open air outdoors. No one looked as though they were quiet or suffering from the lack of socializing over here. At first he passed a dark and hunched looking bunch who were rapping animatedly at the tops of their lungs, then a group of scantily clad girls who were applying unimaginable amounts of make-up on their thin faces, and then there were a few nervous looking kids, constantly pushing their thick glasses up their sweaty noses.  
  
He turned to the side behind a hippie giving out free "Save Tibet" bumper stickers, his eyes looking specifically for his newly given locker. "21" read where "219" could not, probably due to one of the many attempts of vandalism, present all over the school. He forced his key into the cheaply provided lock on it and jerkily pulled.  
  
No luck.  
  
"Hey want a hand 'newbie'"  
  
Cloud swiftly spun around to meet almond-shaped ruby eyes. The girl was obviously the one who held the offer; she stood still unlike the surrounding teens, with a majority of her weight transferred over her right foot. A small smile seemed to play on her taunting lips, and all of her attention was on him. Most guys his age would kill to have her look at him as she was then, not deathly skinny, with incredibly perfected curves despite the obvious physical training, evident in her crossed arms. She wore a simple white tank top, and a black mini skirt, covering her bare legs. Cloud instantly recognized her immediately; /Tifa Lockheart/.  
  
"Erm. . .thanks" he quietly said, lowering his head to the ground to hide his embarrassment. Even after being best friends for over ten years, she still made him feel light and hot in the face. She stepped over to his disagreeing locker, unintentionally brushing his arm slightly. Cloud felt a tingle being sent through the rest of his body at the brief touch. It felt so nice to him. . .  
  
/No/ he told himself firmly. The last thing he wanted was for her to discover his feelings. Forcing himself to look over at what Tifa was doing with the lock, his normal mask of impassiveness took over.  
  
". . .so that's how this one works!" she finished brightly with an odd flick of the wrist to completely dislodge the uncooperative lock. She tossed it up once in the air, caught it easily and tossed it back over to him. Her hand grabbed onto the top edge, pulled it open and then she craned her neck over his shoulder to gaze upon his schedule.  
  
"Who do you have first?" she asked, completely taking him unawares. His body stiffened up considerably by her position, and he somehow managed to mutter out "Biology . . .Hojo" before even words failed him.  
  
She stepped back, making a sound of distinct disgust. "Oooooh, I had that guy last year, and. . .god. He's creepy! There was a rumor going around last year that he was experimenting on humans. . ."  
  
Cloud gave a rare smile back to her. "I think I can manage." Walking out into the hallway, he turned back at her temporarily speechless face. "Thanks for the help Teef." He through that out before fully allowing the crowd to consume him, and Tifa felt quite content, even if it was another start to the horrible school year.  
  
/You're always welcome, Cloud Strife./  
  
* * *  
  
Hojo's class was held in what Cloud had already guessed was the most depressing place in the school. There were no windows, and it had a rather unpleasant looking stain on the right white-washed wall that was in the direction facing the bathroom. He frankly didn't want to know what that stain happened to be.  
  
A quick glance at the old black and white clock told him that he was a tad bit early still. Only a few people were there already, talking quietly amongst themselves and currently ignoring their newest arrival.  
  
He chose a seat in the back of the classroom, and as far away as he could possibly get from a pair of girls in the front, with their neat binders opened and dated already and whispering excitedly between themselves, who, by the looks of it, were placed in that particular class because of their superior intelligence. Cloud always despised the "smart kids" at his old school, and he wasn't too eager to prove that this situation was any different.  
  
It was unnerving to just sit there and wait in almost complete silence besides the geeks' continuous whispering and the steady tick of the clock. So, after an eternity-filled five minutes of boredom, he decided to survey the classroom. The lights were of the annoyingly and quite unnaturally yellow type, glaring down at the orange cabinets surrounding the perimeter and the scuffed desks that lay heavily with their many years of misuse and graffiti. Besides the girls, there were two other students present; what Cloud supposed was a girl, buried deeply in a ~very~ thick book on calculus, and a guy sitting in the corner.  
  
This boy really creeped Cloud out badly. What he could see of his skin was a sickening shade of white, almost ghostly except for his long raven hair, tied messily over his back. He was hunched over and currently scanning the pages of "The Grapes of Wrath" by the looks of it. His odd appearance wasn't helped by his clothing; big clunky black leather boots, black pants with numerous belts, and a black shirt covered in a black fishnet one.  
  
/Goth./ It was so obvious, but Cloud had to admit, he had never talked to one of these odd people before. And by the looks of it, he wasn't too eager to change his outlook.  
  
The three consecutive and shrill notes of first bell echoed through his eardrums. Familiar sounds, in unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
Like magic, people immediately began filling into the classroom, taking seats in various patterns, and everyone wanting one by their friends. Cloud stretched luxuriously in his chair, not really caring much of others getting into the chairs next to him. At his old school, everybody avoided him because of what he was, and that was okay, because it had always been that way for him. However, quite surprisingly, the seats near him and the creepy kid filled up the quickest and all taken by various parts of the female student body.  
  
On the second chime of the second bell, the door opened yet again, revealing a slouching man, probably only in his fifties by the look of his almost completely black hair. Though, this raven was of a different sort than the creepy-goth's feathery mane, this was thin and greasy, slicked back and shining with the marks of a comb visibly molded. His glasses were thick and round, quite odd on his thin face, and his slow, deliberate steps silenced the class throughoutly, even with no sign of him saying anything. The geeks were positively shivering with excitement. One crooked claw-like hand picked up the attendance sheet on his otherwise empty desk and he began calling out last names in a surprisingly high voice. Cloud noticed that after every name, his sharp eyes seemed to glare at the person who called out "here".  
  
He found himself gulping slightly for no reason other than the considerable tension built up in the tiny room. When Tifa mentioned he was creepy, Cloud now knew that that was a bit of an understatement.  
  
"Roberts-" Professor Hojo was cut off by the door opening unexpectedly, allowing the giggling voices of tardy people to drift clearly into the classroom. A boy poked his head in, he had to be one of the largest people Cloud had ever set eyes on in his life. Black skin, and loose baggy clothing were the second impression, then his eyes were drawn to the buzz cut in need of a trim and the rather sour expression on his already-goateed face.  
  
"I'm lookin' fer a. . ." he consulted a clipboard in his hand "Strife."  
  
Hojo glared at a his interruption, then back to his students. "Well, unless Mr. Wallace didn't get it through his thick skull, which I don't doubt actually, that he has the wrong classroom, then there should be a 'Strife' among you, right?!" he barked.  
  
Cloud rose his hand up in the air, confusion apparent on his tanned face.  
  
'Mr. Wallace' didn't smile or anything at Cloud, just nodded his large head. "Meet me afta' first period, 'round 216 foo', I'm yo' guide fo' tuhday."  
  
With that, he exited almost as abrupt as he entered, the door closing with a faint click.  
  
Hojo continued as if nothing had happened, still calling out people's last names. Cloud noticed that he didn't let out his name, probably because he knew he was there already. But he did give an oddly ironic smirk that sent shivers up Cloud's spine before one name in particular.  
  
"Valentine." He called, his deranged grin growing wider. It reminded him somewhat of something stored in the back of his mind, but he didn't pursue the thought.  
  
The creepy-goth looked up, staring impassively back to Hojo. Cloud was further startled by the color of his eyes. A vibrant yet dark shade of scarlet.  
  
"Here." His voice sounded almost whispered, but loud. It had a rich tone quality and also quite deep. His back straightened up considerably, and Cloud could easily see him in the position of a prep by the naturally perfect way he now sat up. His simple reply must have held some further meaning than what he let on, but Hojo seemed to find it quite humorous and chuckled a bit, before finishing the last two names on the sheet.  
  
Nothing really interesting happened the rest of the period, it was just going over some of Hojo's policies and just a state of confusion. Cloud was relieved when the clock finally moved to 10:40, and class was over.  
  
He swung his backpack easily over his right shoulder, and thrust his hands in his pockets. Not even giving the classroom or its occupants a second glance, he shuffled out, somehow finding his baggy pants to seem even more tripping than usual. The hallway was crowded, but not quite as bad as before class, more movement was obvious in the great sea of heads. No one bothered to talk to Cloud again, but he was quite okay with that.  
  
216's door was rather ordinary, in the middle of other rather ordinary doors. The dark and intimidating 'Mr. Wallace' stood right outside, tapping his foot impatiently on the cheap carpet. When he looked up, he found Cloud standing there, staring at him.  
  
Wallace jumped back in startlement, cursing at the blonde who didn't even flinch and eyelash. "^%&$ man, don't scare meh like that foo'!" he yelled clutching his chest.  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow /Just get on with it idiot./  
  
"Erm, well, you know wha' ta do, right?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
He rolled his eyes "I've been to school before you know, I'm not a hillbilly for gods sake."  
  
"Yo man, just checkin'" he raised up both muscled arms in defense.  
  
The blonde just shook his head in disgust before starting back up the hallway and to room 220 for pre-calculus. /Why did I even bother./  
  
"Hey man, is it true you was in SOLDIER?"  
  
Cloud stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, blood draining out of his face at an alarming rate.  
  
He could feel all of the raw stares around the hall, from all different directions. He turned around to face Wallace again, shaking silently with pure anger.  
  
"Why would you care?! I'm nothing special, just another guy trying to put the pieces of his life together because of those morons!"  
  
Wallace gulped a bit at his reaction, but stared back defiantly at the blonde. "So you were then." He stated.  
  
Cloud clenched his jaw, and counted to ten. Tifa always had told him that it helped him calm down. But, like always, it didn't help at all. "You didn't answer my question: ~why the hell would you care?!~"  
  
Wallace's face just glared back at him "Stay away from Tifa, Strife, she deserves someone better than a monster like you."  
  
With that said, he abruptly turned into the gawking crowd, pushing himself easily through onlookers. Cloud forced himself through the other direction, trying to avoid the rare tears trying to spill.  
  
/Sephiroth. . .I hate you. I HATE YOU! And I hope you rot in that hell I sent you to!/  
  
* * *  
  
Well. . .I kinda rushed the ending a bit there. . .but my colleague was pressuring this to get done so to speak. Oh, and I do hope that this high- school AU will be a bit different than others, I really am trying people!  
  
Don't forget to review folkies. . .and be nice to Yunie for me k? She's a newbie, and writing the next chapter for you all. . .okay? Have a nice day!  
  
giggle 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud continued to 220 with anger in his eyes. No one noticed his glare, and he was glad. He felt someone rub against him and turned back to see a girl dashing away from him quickly with something in her hand. Not thinking much of it, he finally finds 220 and it has an energy drink machine next to it. /I could really use a drink now/. Cloud reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, but it's empty. He knew he put it there this morning.THAT GIRL! /That girl who rubbed against me must have stolen my wallet!/ Without thinking twice about it he dashed back down the hall after the girl.  
  
"Slo' da &^*$ do'n, Strife!" Wallace called after him as Cloud dashed by, but Cloud ignored him.  
  
He found the girl talking to some boys in a big circle, with her in the middle. She was holding out Cloud's wallet for them to see. The boys saw Cloud and dashed away, but the girl just looked confused as her friends ran off. Cloud swiftly grabbed his wallet from her without giving her time to defend it.  
  
"Why the hell did you steal this from me?" Cloud ordered at girl who backed away from him into the lockers in shock of herself being caught.  
  
"I won't do it again! I promise!" the girl replied.  
  
"You better not," Cloud gave her a glare before walking back toward 220.  
  
"WAIT!" the girl called to him. She ran up next to him but he kept walking. She walked with him. "You don't even know my name yet!" Cloud didn't say anything. "My name is Yuffie," she told him, "I'm in 220 next period, what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in 220," Cloud mumbled.  
  
They passed Wallace again and he yelled, "See! There are more girls than Tifa!" but Cloud ignored him yet again. Yuffie, however, couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart, huh?" she said, "You like her?"  
  
"We grew up together," Cloud said, "Nothing more."  
  
"She's a prep, I don't like her type," Yuffie said, "So, math next, great."  
  
Cloud grunted. They got to 220 and Cloud put a dollar in the machine. He pushed a button, but nothing happened. He pushed it again.still nothing. He tried the return change and still nothing. So he did the first thing he could think of: he kicked the machine as hard as he could.  
  
A teacher walked by and gave him 'the look' and said sternly, "Don't kick the machine." She didn't have to raise her voice to let him know that she was going to keep her eye on him from now on. He watched her walk away before turning back to the grinning Yuffie.  
  
"Watch carefully," Yuffie told him. She reached into the can retriever and pulled out a can of energy drink and a dollar.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"It was nothing," she said smoothly and handed her both the can and the dollar. /I still don't trust her./ He followed her into the class. Yuffie ran immediately to some friends on the other side of the classroom. Cloud sighed. It wasn't that he wanted to sit with Yuffie, but more that he didn't want to sit alone.  
  
He sat in the back row. There were too many desks for the class size so there was only one other person in the back row with him. The teacher started attendance. Cloud glanced at the other person in the row. First thing he noticed was a scar between his eyes. He was wearing a coat with fur around the neck, a white shirt, and about four belts. /He must be really worried his pants will fall down with all those belts./ The boy turned and looked at Cloud so Cloud quickly looked away. /Maybe that guy's looking at me!/ Cloud took another glance. In just that glimpse the boy didn't have enough time to turn away.  
  
"What you looking at!" Cloud whispered to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" the boy asked, "I was thinking the same about you."  
  
They glared at each other a second and then turned back to the teacher. Cloud sighed. The teacher finished attendance and started to explain the dynamics of some number, but both Cloud and the boy weren't paying attention. Suddenly a note fell out of what seemed of nowhere on to his desk. Cloud picks it up and unfolds it. It says in neat handwriting:  
  
I'm Squall Leonheart. Now leave me alone.  
  
Cloud crumbled it up and pushed it on to the floor. He didn't even try glancing at Squall again. He watched the clock all period. Finally it was time for passing. Walking slowly down the hall to his next class, he decided to stop at his locker.  
  
"Look at this guy!" some preppy kid exclaimed.  
  
Cloud turned around to see a preppy kid with a pack of preps behind him. They were all looking at him. /Why do they travel in packs?/  
  
"All purple," the prep continued, "Don't you know red is the new purple?"  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes. He didn't pay attention to them laugh as he walked away. He had to go to 304. /That's upstairs from 220/ He walked upstairs away from the crowd. When he got upstairs, Squall was there leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hi Squall," Cloud said. It wasn't that he wanted to talk to him. More that he wanted a reaction. He didn't feel like talking. Red is the new purple.whatever. "It's Leon, not Squall," Squall said without even looking up.  
  
"Ohh.uh.okay," Cloud said. He wasn't expecting to get a response. But he would hate if someone only said one thing to him, so he added: "I'm Cloud."  
  
"Cloud." Squall repeated, "Weren't you-"  
  
"NO!" Cloud interrupted. /How did Squall know about SOLIDER?/ Cloud knew that by the look on Squall's face that he didn't know about Cloud and SOLIDER. Cloud shook it off and said, "Sorry.so why are you Leon and not Squall?"  
  
"Because I have new priorities," Squall said.  
  
"So.do I call you Squall or Leon?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Leon. And don't forget it," Squall said and walked down the stairs.  
  
/New priorities.Maybe I should go by Stri. Nah./  
  
* * * giggles said to tell you that thank you for the last reviews and . And I have to say that you guys are really sweet to read our fanfic. Love, Yuna Leonheart 


	3. Chapter 3

iRing!/i  
  
By the simple shrill sound, giggles, chatting and other forms of social interaction ensued. The current teacher was un-amused, but had no power to overcome the beaten-in routine.  
  
Cloud and Leon slipped stealthily into the fast-paced crowd, blissfully ignoring the barked last-minute instructions of the teacher. It wasn't too long, before even his little pets lost interest in his antics, and joined the rest.  
  
Once they exited to the widely spread hall, Cloud stretched his muscular arms to the rusty fire sprinklers.  
  
"Lunch. Thank God."  
  
Leon rubbed his eyes doubtfully in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. After about the fifth explanation of Mr. Spanton's grading policy, I mysteriously lost interest."  
  
Cloud laughed at his dark haired companion, but secretly disagreed on his priorities. Lunch for him meant all sorts of interaction with his peers. . .and more specifically: Tifa.  
  
He tilted his head toward Leon. Tifa's future reaction on his new found friend, was a complete mystery to him at that moment.  
  
"So. . .are you a newbie here too?" Cloud asked, retuning his gaze back forward.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"Balamb."  
  
The blonde's eyes furrowed at the immediate reaction he held from the simple name. The Balamb Garden Academy was a rather well-endowed learning facility, but uncharacteristically odd rumors had shadowed its respectable reputation.  
  
"The spy school?"  
  
Leon laughed, but it strangely didn't match the expression in his eyes. "Now you and I both know that's just an idiotic rumor."  
  
Cloud gave a small smile to appropriate his expression along with the punker's, but it still seemed strange though. He had never heard of anyone ~leaving~ that school. . .in his life.  
  
"You don't really hear of many transferring out of that school."  
  
"Very true." He muttered, agreeing. "Well, there's actually another person too."  
  
"Going to ~this~ school?" His blonde eyebrows rose considerably; this conversation was turning ~very~ interesting.  
  
"Yeah." Leon's expression remained neutral. "In fact, I've known her since we were ki--"  
  
"Hey! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" a shrill voice rang out through the hallways. In unison, the two boys' heads turned toward the disruption.  
  
Yuffie, the girl from the vending machine, pushed her way through the crowd. She was panting desperately, her head limply falling down to face her baggy khaki pants.  
  
"Gawd, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?!" she bellowed, walking up fearlessly grabbing the collar of Cloud's shirt. Astonished, he blinked back at her with wide, surprised eyes, and trying to avoid the bursting looks of humor Leon was shooting at him.  
  
"S-sorry Yuffie." /Why the hell is she acting like this?/ "I didn't think-- "  
  
"Aw heck, stop stuttering like an idiot." She turned "And stop laughing you big. . .palooka!"  
  
Everyone in the hallway stopped dead. Then, Leon broke the overwhelming mood of horror by laughing hysterically, and quite loudly in fact.  
  
"Pa. . .~palooka~."  
  
Even Cloud let out a reserved bark of amusement, with a smile that miraculously didn't turn into a smirk. And as everybody gawked in disbelief at Yuffie, her head turned an almost impossible shade of red.  
  
"Shut up. . .Squally-boy."  
  
Leon stopped abruptly and scowled deeply at her. "The name's Leon."  
  
"Yeah whatever Squirrel." She completely ignored his move for protest. "Anyways, I couldn't help but hear you guys talking all the way over there. . ." her voice trailed off, leaving only one clue where her thoughts might have been headed; a nasty smile, and a mischievous facial expression.  
  
"Well then, could you please enlighten us humble admirers, on what your gifted ears have picked up?" Leon asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, nothing. . ." her actions reflected a sickening level of innocence, but Cloud knew better "Just something 'bout a girlfriend of good ol' Squirt here."  
  
Now that REALLY captivated Leon's attention.  
  
"My 'girlfriend'?" he sneered "No way in hell would I go out with ~her~!"  
  
"Yeah. Uhuh. ~Sure~." Yuffie seemed to be quite amused now. But she didn't stop there: "We all know you want to."  
  
Leon snorted, uncaring. "Forget I mentioned anything. Quisty would probably be pissed I even mentioned knowing her."  
  
With the last word out, he started walking again. Yuffie stared dumbstruck at his retreating back, and Cloud took a slow step forward before glancing back expectantly. She stood still for a few seconds, then, predictably, stomped angrily after him.  
  
The blonde sighed. /What a screwy day. . ./  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The cafeteria lay in the widely-spread basement, and despite its relatively large size, crowded from wall to wall. Over the course of the long and perilous journey to actually ~find~ it, Cloud had miraculously managed to keep track of Yuffie and Leon, and the two of them passed through the dissolving lunch line with incredible speed. Cloud didn't bother to waste his money on lunch despite the 'back to school' special, that had everybody scrambling. He always thought of lunch as a wasted and unneeded meal, and besides, the supposedly nutritious and (even more surprisingly) edible gruel, slapped carelessly on a faded plastic tray, was not his immediate thought of appetizing.  
  
Most of the fold-out tables assigned in strict rows were completely full, with some students even kneeling at their sides to squeeze themselves in with their friends. Chatter echoed off of the white washed walls, explaining that sore knees would not effect the incredible teen instinct to talk.  
  
Cloud surveyed the room, his emerald eyes narrowed in concentration. Where was Tifa. . .  
  
"Hey Cloud, Over here!"  
  
He turned quickly after hearing the familiar voice, to see Tifa's large brown eyes wide in happiness and content. She was standing on top of the plastic, attached stool, waving brightly at Cloud, and causing a few of the male population to throw jealous looks at the blonde. He immediately migrated toward his friend, trying to ignore his tight throat and tumbling stomach. Leon and Yuffie threw quizzical looks at him, but followed soon after.  
  
Tifa jumped off, and folded her mini-skirt under her as she sat down. There were a few people surrounding the table, including the ever-scowling Barret, a girl, and what appeared to be a pair of twin boys. This table happened to be a repulsive shade of peachish orange, and was scratchy and uncomfortable considering the graffiti. Two words that immediately became apparent to onlookers, were for some unknown significance (probably scratched by an insane druggie), the ones; SEVENTH HEAVEN.  
  
"This is Jesse," Tifa explained "the twins are Biggs and Wedge, and the big guy over here is Barret."  
  
"We've met." Cloud said shortly.  
  
Barret stiffened, not looking up from his lunch. The other three made sounds of greeting as their names were called, then Tifa craned her neck over at the newcomers behind Cloud.  
  
"My name's Yuffie," she introduced, whereas he only responded with a simple "Leon."  
  
"Very nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at them, even causing the anti- social Leon to blush. But as her eyes crossed the empty bit of table in front of Cloud's elbows, her lovely smile faded slightly.  
  
"Where's your lunch Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"I don't eat lunch." he said simply.  
  
Her expression reflected a further sense of disapproval. "Oh? And why is that?"  
  
He shrugged, not looking up to notice her positively ~fierce~ gaze she held in her eyes.  
  
"That's really not healthy." She dug around her 'My Little Pony' tin lunchbox, and pulled out a single muffin. "Pumpkin bread, my very own recipe." She shoved it into his hands.  
  
Cloud blinked, then opened his mouth to retort, but was immediately silenced with an "Eat it!" by Tifa.  
  
He unwrapped the small orange piece of bread with a sigh. After knowing Tifa for over a decade, Cloud knew better than to argue with her in this mood. So, his white teeth nibbled a little on the side, finding it incredibly scrumptous. /Tifa's cooking always was the best./  
  
"Well anyways," Tifa started as if nothing had happened. "I was just helping Barret with his homework, but I'm not so good at explaining things."  
  
Barret's face flushed with embarrassment, but Cloud noticed Tifa pointedly looking at him to respond.  
  
"What." He took the cue and glared at Barret with his arms carefully folded over his chest.  
  
Of course, the large was not particularly pleased with his newly-found helper, but he accepted it anyway.  
  
"How. . .da ya find th' mi-point o' two points?" he asked.  
  
The blonde first responded with a sound of profound discust. "Ever been to school before?" he sneered at the junior with as much venom as he could manage.  
  
Barret's eyes fixated on his food.  
  
"Cloud." Tifa growled through clenched teeth.  
  
/Fine,/ he thought. /but I hope you know that this is ~only~ for you Tifa./  
  
He tore out a piece of notebook paper, when he heard a loud slam at the end of the lunchroom.  
  
A tall, skinny blonde, with a wild mane of straw like hair (and just as untidy) burst into the room. The way he held himself was cocky and uncaring, with a mechanic's greasy blue suit, loosely hanging around his body.  
  
The nerdy brunette from his science class that morning, followed directly in his shadow, making sure to stay clear out of his way. The teen didn't even seem to notice she was there, as he whisked by the "seventh heaven" in a sickeningly superior manner.  
  
"Who's that?" Cloud inquired to no one in particular.  
  
"Cid Highwind." Yuffie responded immediately. "Best mechanic in town."  
  
"Yeah," Jesse agreed with a bob of her brown head "but you should stay clear from him. Everybody knows he has the worst temper, and the worst mouth that you'll probably ever hear in your life. I swear, I feel like I've aged about twenty years just by listening to a side conversation of his." Tifa through back her graceful head, laughing generously along with her friend.  
  
"That girl obviously doesn't think so." Leon commented, nodding his head toward her.  
  
"Shera ~worships~ Highwind." One of the twins answered. "But everyone knows she's the brains behind the bunch."  
  
Leon and Cloud looked back at the rest of them, not even bothering to mask their quizzical looks. The others only shrugged nonchalantly and started eating again.  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrows briefly. His pencil expertly whipped out the simple formula, and slid it across the tables with a yawn.  
  
Barret mumbled something with his head down, and stuffed the paper back into his backpack. There was a very fidgety silence that followed, as Tifa seemed to be disgusted at the immaturity shared between the boys on either side of her.  
  
"Hey hot stuff." Drawled a voice behind her.  
  
Almost the entire table stiffened as one, but no one quite as much as the beautiful Tifa Lockheart. Even Yuffie and Barret's eyes looked down like abused dogs. At first, Cloud thought it was just someone from a nearby table (and a mere coincidence), but when a hand drew itself around his best friend's neckline, he immediately felt his blood boil.  
  
"Missed me over the summer?" the voice continued. Cloud stole a quick glance at its owner.  
  
He was about medium height with long, fiery red hair tucked back in a loose pony-tail. His clothing was a rather expensive looking dark blue suit, but it was obviously poorly cared for, as evidence of a nasty brown stain, and wrinkly fabric. This guy's face reminded Cloud immediately of a weasel.  
  
"Buzz off, Reno." Tifa growled with a pinched face as if she was touching something unpleasant, and even emphasized her feelings with a clamp of her hand. But when he made no attempt to move, or even pay attention to her words, Cloud got even angrier.  
  
/Reno. . .I've heard that name somewhere. . ./ he caught a ghost of a memory, and looked back to confirm his assumptions with a tightened jaw. Sure enough, three others were standing behind Reno with mildly amused expression, and all wearing the trademark blue suit "uniform"; a pale Asian looking fellow, holding his arm around a bratty blonde girl, and lastly, a tall muscular guy with a shaved head, and dark black sunglasses resembling empty holes. /Oh goodie. Turks./ he thought disgusted. /Simple bodyguards of the mayor shouldn't be so careless./  
  
Tifa was now trying to bat of his hand, but he only became more persistent. Cloud was unable to stuff a low growl.  
  
/I can't take anymore of this crap./ He shot up out of his seat abruptly, making in the direction of the cafeteria exit. But not before brushing rudely past Reno.  
  
Cloud made three steps before he heard the Turk shout an angry "Hey!" He turned back, his face carefully remaining emotionless.  
  
/Tsk tsk little Reno. You have NO idea what you're getting yourself into./  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted, pushing Cloud's shoulder roughly. The blonde only stared impassively back, and did just what Tifa had always told him to do before making a rash decision; count to ten. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself into a particularly icalming/i state of mind. /One. . .two. . ./  
  
"Hey blondie, are you deaf?!"  
  
/THREE!/  
  
Cloud's fist connected squarely with Reno's face, sending him flying back into the table Cid and Shera were sitting at. Cid pushed him to slide off patheticly, and Reno recovered himself enough to brush his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. The other three Turks instinctively grabbed his arms to disable him from advancing back on Cloud, though he seemed to be giving them quite a hard time.  
  
Attempting to the full initiative, the blonde started forward. However multiple arms began to pull ihim/i back as Tifa's soft voice began to whisper urgently in his ear.  
  
"Cloud, please don't try to make enemies on your _first day_. Especially with the Turks."  
  
Her voice immediately calmed him. Enough to force him to look back at himself in horror. /What am I doing?!/  
  
Yuffie, Leon, Biggs and Wedge sensed the sudden change in him, slowly weakening their tightening grips, and finally dropping his arms limply to their respective sides. The blonde seemed to stare down at the floor with wide eyes for a moment, utterly dumbstruck in horror and understanding. Reno struggled even more in his holders' hands.  
  
Cloud picked up his backpack, and swiftly walked out to the hallway.  
  
Tifa stole one look at Reno's red face, and took off after friend, with Yuffie and Leon simultaneously following in her footsteps.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They found him slid down a chipped plaster wall, in a deserted hallway around 218. His hands were clasped in front of him, loosely balanced upon his vertically bent knees. Cloud's emerald eyes were sparkling oddly.  
  
Tifa took one deep breath, and knelt down slowly beside him; placing a calm, seemingly delicate hand on his still shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right Cloud?" she asked quietly. Though Leon had long since averted his eyes, assuming he shouldn't be listening in, Yuffie was quite surprised at the pure sense of worry glowing through Tifa's eyes. /Just friends, huh? Hmph. Yeah right./  
  
The blonde looked up at Tifa, otherwise not shifting his position in the slightest. "I'm sorry Tifa. So. . .so sorry."  
  
She gave him a bittersweet smile. "It would be cruel to always expect you to just ignore insults like that. But don't worry! You're getting much better! I mean, he probably would have had a bullet where that bruise is, instead of. . .never mind."  
  
Yuffie almost laughed, but she soon understood that the other girl was not joking at all. The blood quickly drained from her face.  
  
Cloud stayed silent, staring at his knees. The girl beside him bit her lip, and started again.  
  
"It's too bad I guess. The Turks. . .and anyone else closely associated with the Shinra family are pretty much given total freedom, even here, that's why it's not so good to get on their bad sides. They wound us, but we can't fight back. . ." she sniffed, and tilted her head upward so that none of the tears would fall out. ". . .Thank you, though."  
  
He looked back up at her, and maddeningly enough (for Yuffie at least), acted as if he hadn't even heard her touching little mini-speech at all.  
  
"What did he whisper to you?"  
  
"Something about setting his sights on a new girl to harass." She sighed "She had a weird name, something like Quis--"  
  
"-Quistis?!" Leon snarled, dropping his arms, and clenching his fists. "I swear, if that punk lays ONE hand on her I'll. . ." he faltered, his face practically glowing with hatred.  
  
Tifa looked surprised. "So I take it she's not friendless? That's good to hear." She stood back up, extending her arm toward Cloud. "Well, are you ready for class?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
He looked back up, non-verbally confirming her assumptions with the ghost of a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud was thankful that he only had home-ec after lunch. It had to be the easiest class in existence. . .or so he heard.  
  
/I should be okay./  
  
Right from the start, a girl in a long pink dress asked him if he would buy a chocolate bar "for family, friends, or that special someone" she had explained, giving him the correct change with a smile. He idly twisted it in his hand, reading the pink loopy label; "The Original, Flower Girl Chocolate"  
  
The class was reasonably small in size. He found it to have a satisfying aura of crossing assumed "crowds" as well.  
  
/That's successful anyway./  
  
Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa were all included as well, and a few others he knew by sight, like that creepy-goth-Vincent, Cid and Shera. Leon was conversing with a knockout blonde in the back of the classroom in a low tone, who Cloud didn't know.  
  
He chose a seat by Yuffie, who was reading some magazine in Watianeese, and didn't even bother to look up when he sat down. The clock told him to wait patiently for five more minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, any leads?" Quistis asked quietly, but clearly, and keeping a sharp eye out for eavesdroppers.  
  
"A few," Leon responded calmly "But it's strange though. Cid never mentioned for us to expect this many suspects."  
  
She gave an un-ladylike snort and raised a finely etched eyebrow. "It certainly isn't the first time that's happened."  
  
"True." He agreed. "Well, the first thing, I'm quite suspicious about Shinra's latest selection of Turks--"  
  
Quistis nodded in approval "As am I."  
  
He glared at her interruption, while she only smiled knowingly back over he wire-frame, oval glasses.  
  
"Oh and by the way," he continued "watch out for the red-head. Reno, I think he calls himself. He seems to think he can seduce and god-knows-what you, so be on your guard."  
  
She frowned skeptically "I'd ~really~ like to see him try."  
  
/So would I./ Leon thought evilly "Anyway, I'm also quite curious as to why Shinra jr is attending this dump. His lovable father has had him in private school since he was a bloody baby."  
  
"Who knows," she muttered, furrowing her brows and scratching her head. "I still have the opinion that Shinra's completely insane anyway."  
  
"Which one?" he said with a slow smile.  
  
"Both," she answered, rolling her aqua eyes "all politicians act the same."  
  
"Now now Quisty, is that a nice thing to say about your mayor?" he mock tutted.  
  
She glared at him icily, causing him to chuckle at the turn of "teased". He laughed, wiggling his finger, which she aptly ignored.  
  
Just as he was sure she was about to storm away, he unveiled the last fact he was going to say: "Oh, and by the way. . ."  
  
"~What~" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"There's another person we should take into account. Did you know that Cloud Strife just transferred here?" Quistis nearly fell out of her chair. "You mean ~the~ Cloud Strife?" she breathed in horror.  
  
He nodded, solemnly confirming her fears.  
  
"He's probably the uonly/u one truly connected with Sephiroth! He was his chosen disciple--"  
  
"I'm well aware of that." Squall slouched a bit in his seat, who knew how long ~this~ tirade would last.  
  
"-I can't believe they actually let him stay in school! Capital punishment should have been used ~ages~ ago!"  
  
"You know the story Quisty," he replied, stretching widely. "The judge had ruled he had changed."  
  
For one of the first times, she stopped mid-sentence in one of her infamous vents. She pierced him with a gaze so sharp, he shifted a bit (feeling rather like he was being shined dramatically with a large spotlight).  
  
"And you, ~believe~ that?" she hissed, glasses set dangerously along her pointed nose.  
  
Leon only shrugged. "It's not a crime to stand by the judges decision-~I don't know Quistis, that hairstyle really brings out the color in your eyes, you should try it more often~"  
  
Quistis adjusted the said hair "~I'm not sure. . .~"  
  
"Oh, hey Cloud. Didn't see you there!"  
  
"Hi." Cloud was looking between the two of them, confused. /What the hell?!/ were they trying to hide something from him or something. . .  
  
"Oh, have you met Quistis? Quistis, this is Cloud. Cloud, meet my friend Quistis."  
  
He looked her over. She looked about his height, with blonde hair folded in the back of her head, and two tendrils graced across her slightly tan face. Her clothing style was obviously bohemian; lace up Doc Marten boots, pink retro skirt, and to top it all off, a "Wizard of Oz" shirt, showing Dorthy wiping off the lion's tears.  
  
"Um. . .nice to meet you." /I hope. She looks kinda weird, but Leon seems to know her./  
  
"Really, the pleasure's all mine." She growled, glaring daggers at Leon. Cloud almost shivered by the way her blue, almond eyes contracted oddly like a cat's, from the heavy ebony eye-liner applied. She wore no other make-up.  
  
They were interrupted by the creak of the door opening yet again, and a tired looking lady managed to squeeze through, narrowly avoiding being squished because of the heavy books she held in her arms. They heard her jingle through, the high ring of keys, as she thanked the chocolate girl from before, for holding the door open.  
  
Cloud slid back into his seat, just as Yuffie zipped up her Jansport.  
  
"Hello everyone, are you kids having a good first day back so far?!" her face crinkled in a smile, small watery eyes alight in happiness.  
  
There were a few murmurs from around the classroom.  
  
"Good to hear it! My name is Mrs. Gainsborough, but call me Elmyra please, I think it sounds just entirely too formal. Besides! We're here to have fun, right?"  
  
/Sure. . ./ Cloud raised his eyebrows in doubt. /This lady's really corny./  
  
"Now, today, we're going to start with a name-game to get to know each other better. . ."  
  
The game went surprisingly well, with no one refusing to play, or being especially uncooperative. But, no one ever picked him, probably for a reason.  
  
/Why the hell did you just make sure the rest of the student population was scared of me, Berret? Gee, I owe you one./  
  
Cloud didn't notice Quistis staring at him through narrowed eyes, or Tifa's worried ones.  
  
But Yuffie did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. LONG chappie, and it's finally done! *does happy dance* Thank you very much reviewers, you guys are awaesome! Especially Drakonlily, TWO useful reviews (and to answer your question, we dunno ^^). I'm glad people haven't got bored with this yet.  
  
If you guys haven't noticed, we're trying to make a few connections with FF7 in our fic; Yuffie stealing Cloud's money, Berret asking Cloud for help (materia/homework), and of course, Cloud not really fitting in. So, be on the look out, peeps!  
  
Oh, and Jensui, thank you for chacking out our fic!  
  
Everyone, we really appreciate your kind words.  
  
- giggle 


End file.
